when mr. snail gets eaten by yami
by i am momo the cheese
Summary: Yami eats Mr. snail, everything gets crazy after that, when has it never been crazy? anyways, please read and review!!


Momo: MWHAHHAHAA!! ANOTHER POINTLESS FIC MADE BY URS CHEESEY!!  
Roxanne: she's at it again, isnt she?  
Tien: yep, she is  
Momo: WAT R U TALKING ABOUT??!! UR ALL CRAZY 2!!  
Roxanne: True, but not that crazy!!  
Momo: ...DISCLAIMER!!  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own yugioh, or escaflowne, or geico, so if ur done reading this, be shure  
2 take plenty of death pills be u start thinking about suing me.  
  
Momo: that went well ^^  
all: yea rite....  
  
*****************  
  
*y. yugi appears*  
Meimi: *blink*  
Meimi: *belch*  
Yami: *blink*  
Meimi: ^__^  
Yami: .....  
Yami: u have tic tac?  
Meimi: ....whats a tic tac?  
Yami: ....  
Yami: do u have anything with sugar in it?  
Meimi: uhhhh  
Meimi: *reaches in pocket*  
Meimi: *pulls out mr.snail*  
Meimi: how's this?  
Yami: .......  
Yami: *goes 2 the store*  
Yami: by a whole pack of moutain dew*  
Yami: *swallows all in one gulp*  
Yami: *all is still until....*  
Yami: *twitch*  
Yami: *twitch**twitch*twitch*  
Yami: *rumble*  
Meimi: hey! that looks like fun  
Meimi: *twitches too*  
Yami: *explodes*  
Yami: MWHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA  
Yami: NEHEHHEHEHEE  
Yami: HOHOHOOHOHOHH  
Yami: NYHEHEHHAHAHAHA  
Yami: WAHHAHAHHAHHAHAA  
Meimi: *blink*  
Yami: LALALLALALALALALLA  
Meimi: got noodles?  
Yami: NOPE  
Yami: BUT I GOT RICE  
Meimi: awww  
Yami: MWHAHHAHA  
Meimi: *blink*  
Meimi: eeeew  
Yami: *runs around*  
Yami: HEY IS THAT A CHICKEN?  
Meimi: how dare you have no noodles?!  
Yami: *points 2 mr. snail*  
Yami: *is ignoring meimi*  
Meimi: *blink*  
Meimi: yes thats a chicken  
Yami: *grabs mr. snail*  
Yami: YAY!!!  
Yami: *eats it*  
Yami: MMMMMM  
Meimi: *gasp*  
Meimi: how....could you?!  
Yami: taste like numbers  
Meimi: *whacks the heck outta y.malik*  
Meimi: HOW DARE YOU!  
Y. Malik: OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW~!!!!  
Y. Malik: wat i do?  
Meimi: .....  
Meimi: u ate mr. snail  
Y. Malik: IT WAS YAMI YUGI U IDIOT!!  
Meimi: what ever  
Y. Malik: GEEEZ  
Y. Malik: U R BLIND  
Y. Malik: BUT UR MORE INSANE  
Meimi: all these Ys  
Meimi: so confusing  
Y. Malik: YEP  
Y. Malik: VERY  
Meimi: *bumps into wall* and yes i am blind  
Yami: mwhahhahahhaa  
Yami: *runs around in a batman suit*  
Yami: UP UP AND AWAY!!  
Meimi: *blink*  
Meimi: TO THE BATMOBILE!  
Yami: *jumps off a building*  
Meimi: *points*  
Meimi: or not...  
Yami: HUH??!!!  
Yami: *lands on ground*  
Meimi: ......  
Yami: *stands up*  
Yami: TO 2 THE uhh...  
Yami: CHEESE MOBILE!!!  
Meimi: ......  
Meimi: *falls down*  
Yami: NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA   
Yami: FAT MAN!!  
Yami: NO  
Yami: ITS RAT MAN!!  
Yami: WAT R U TALKING ABOUT??  
Meimi: this isnt right....IM SOPPOSS TO BE THE HYPER ONE!  
Yami: ITS FAT MAN  
Yami: HUH?  
Yami: RITTTTTTTTTEEEEEEE.....  
*yugi appears*  
Meimi: *blink* are you saying i cant be hyper?  
Yugi: Yami?  
Yami: HUH??   
Yami: WAT R U TALKING ABOUT MR. SNAIL???!!  
Meimi: i challange you to a hyper contest!  
Yami: OKAY BAT GURL!!  
Yami: IF U DEFEAT ME  
Meimi: ....  
Yami: U CAN STAY FAT GURL  
Meimi: WHAT!?  
Meimi: WHAT KINDA REWARD IS THAT?!  
Yami: OR WAS IT RAT GURL?  
Yami: ......  
Yami: WEIRD  
Meimi: GRRRRR  
Meimi: IF I DEFEAT YOU.....THEN...UHH  
Yugi: hey wat about me?  
Yugi: u guys r ignoring me here  
Meimi: WHAT ABOUT YOU?!  
Meimi: ...SO?  
Yugi: well  
Yugi: *sniff*  
Yugi: i just...  
Yugi: *is very sensitive*  
Meimi: just what?!  
Yugi: *cries*  
Meimi: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY  
Yugi: im sorry  
Yugi: *cries on the ground*  
Meimi: .....you're waisting my life  
Yami: HOW DARE U TREAT MY AIBOU THAT WAY!!!  
Yami: MIND CHEESE!!  
Meimi: ....  
Yami: .....  
Yami: Y WONT IT WORK??!!  
Meimi: mind...cheese?  
Yami: UR SUPPOSE 2 EAT CHEESE!!  
Meimi: *falls down*  
Yami: .....  
Yami: NOW BAT GURL!!  
Yami: 2 THE HYPER MOBILE!!!  
Meimi: ...  
Meimi: SOCK!  
Yugi: ......  
Yugi: *sniff*  
Meimi: TCHH....YOU ARE A NOODLE  
*momo appears*  
Momo: HELLO!!!!  
Meimi: *blink*  
Momo: I FEEL SORRY 4 YUGI  
Meimi: uh...oh....ITS HER!!! WAAH@  
Yami: WHO??!!!  
Yami: IS IT THE RAPID SQUIRREL??!!  
Momo: -_-;;  
Meimi: rapid?  
Meimi: RABID YOU IDIOT  
Meimi: and shes a BANANA!  
Meimi: DUUUH  
Yami: YAY!!!  
Yami: O HANNA MEANS FAMILY  
Yami: NO  
Meimi: .......  
Yami: IT MEANS ICE CREAM!!  
Momo: .....  
Momo: MEIMI!!!  
Meimi: shes not just a banana....shes a banana SLUG!  
Momo: SAY SORRY 2 POOR LITTLE YUGI!!  
Momo: AND DONT CALL ME THAT  
Meimi: uhh.....you mean the noodle?  
Momo: U NO IM CHEESE  
Momo: ....  
Momo: YEA  
Yami: POODLES!!!  
Yami: I LUV POODLES!!  
Meimi: .....why would i waste my precious hyper time appologizing?  
Momo: CAUSE IF U DONT....  
Momo: THEN I'LL SICK THOSE FANGIRLS ON U  
Momo: *points 2 the cage of rabid fangirls*  
Meimi: ......wha?  
Meimi: where did they come from?!  
Momo: THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!  
Meimi: WAAH!  
Meimi: *hides*  
Momo: NOW APOLOGIZE  
Momo: CAUSE IF U DONT  
Momo: THE FANGIRLS WILL.....  
Momo: *shivers*  
Momo: I SAW WAT THEY DONE 2 THE PAST PEOPLE WHO DIDNT APOLOGIZE  
Yami: OOOOOOO  
Meimi: if you make me appologize, I WILL EAT ALL YOUR CHEESE!  
Yami: BUNNIES!!!  
Yami: *points 2 the fangirls cage*  
Meimi: .....its a lollipop you freak  
Yami: OOOO  
Meimi: they are all lollipops  
Yami: WATS THIS THINGY??  
Meimi: go eat them!  
Yami: *points 2 handle that opens cage*  
Yami: HMMM  
Meimi: ......NO!  
Yami: I GUESS I WILL PULL IT  
Yami: *pulls it*  
Meimi: ...this is bad  
Meimi: uh oh....one!two!three! *disappears*  
*all fangirls charge out and looks 4 meimi*  
Momo: i guess Yami wins the hyper contest!!!  
Meimi: *comes back*  
Meimi: WHAT?!  
Meimi: that freak ate my snail  
*all fangurls lunge at her*  
Meimi: mr.snail!!! *cries*  
Meimi: uh....  
fangurls: *biting and scratching*  
Meimi: umm....BE GONE WITH YOU!  
fangurls: *and uhh..cussing*  
fangirls: APOLOGIZE 2 YUGI NOW!!  
Meimi: *creates forcefield made of socks*  
Meimi: NO!  
fangirls: OR WE'LL BURN ALL UR PRECIOUS SAINT TAIL STUFF!!  
Momo: i tried 2 warn her  
Yami: HEHEHHEE  
Meimi: but...all my saint tail stuff is fuised to me...  
Yami: i feel all tingly inside  
Meimi: *is still in sock forcefield*  
Momo: *uses author powers*  
Momo: *unfuise meimi and her stuff*  
Meimi: *blink*  
*and it goes 2 the outside*  
Meimi: i hate you...  
Momo: thats y im here  
Meimi: FINE!!! IM FREAKIN SORRY YOU WET NOODLE  
Meimi: hmph  
fangurls: WET...NOODLE??!!  
Meimi: *crosses arms*  
Meimi: eeehehehe...  
*dilandu appears*  
Dilandu: BURN!!  
Dilandu: MWHAHHAA  
Meimi: wha?who are you?  
Dilandu: I WILL BURN ALL OF U!!1  
Meimi: uh oh..  
Dilandu: BURN BABY BURN!!  
Dilandu: *takes out flamethrower*  
Meimi: burn the fan girls!  
fangirls: uhhh...  
Meimi: burn them *is still in sock forcefield*  
fangirls: we'll give u alota matches if u burn the saint tail stuff  
Dilandu: hmmm  
Dilandu: burn people  
Dilandu: or get matches  
Dilandu: choices  
Meimi: people!  
Meimi: PEOPLE PEOPLE  
Meimi: much funner to burn them  
fangurls: MATCHES!!  
fangirls: u can burn all the people u want with them!!!  
fangurls: mwhahhaha  
Meimi: i will give u matches if u burn them!  
Dilandu: I'LL BURN BOTH!!!  
Dilandu: I AM SO EVIL  
Meimi: ...uh oh...  
Dilandu: CAUSE I AM!!  
fangurls: DILANDU FANGIRLS GO!!!  
Dilandu: WAHHHHHHH!!!  
*dilandu fangurls pile on him*  
Meimi: ......*quietly*....sorry  
Dilandu: @_@  
Momo: WAT?!!  
Momo: I CANT HEAR U!!  
Meimi: *still quiet* so...s...ss.s...sorry  
Yami: my spider senses r tingling!!  
Yami: *barfs out mr. snail*  
Meimi: ...  
Yami: ooooo  
Yami: a chicken!!  
Meimi: *gasp* MR SNAIL!!  
Momo: SAY SORRY!!  
Momo: AND THIS WHOLE MESS WILL BE OVER!!  
Meimi: that image of mr. snail really didnt help...  
Momo: ..............  
Meimi: -_-;;  
Momo: WILL IF U WANT MR. SNAIL 2 STAY ALIVE  
Momo: SAY SORRY 2 YUGI  
Momo: *points 2 him*  
Meimi: ...FINE  
fangurls: YAY!!  
Meimi: *deep breath*  
Yugi: ....*sniff*  
Meimi: *does voice exersizes*  
Momo and fangurls: well??!!!  
Momo: we're waiting  
Meimi: *clears throught*  
Meimi: *ahem*  
All: .........  
Yami: MWHAHAHAHA  
Meimi: S-s-s-.....suh...ss...*ahem*  
Meimi: sorry...  
Yami: ANIMAL CRACKERS!!  
Meimi: .....  
Meimi: -_-;;  
Yami: *bumps in2 the wall*  
Yami: *falls down*  
Yami: *does same thing over and over again*  
Yami: *is now in the background*  
momo and fangurls: we dont have all day ya no  
Miemi: uhh...i kinda like...said it ^^^^  
Momo: sorry  
Momo: who?  
Meimi: ....sorry....yugi...  
All: *cheers*  
All: yay  
Momo: u get ur stuff back now  
Meimi: *blink*  
Meimi: *hugs stuff*  
*fangurls go away*  
Meimi: *hugs mr.snail*  
Yami: *is pounding himself on the head*  
Meimi: -_-;;  
Yami: HUH??!!  
Yami: ITS A PIGGY!!!  
Meimi: ok...now that *points to y.yugi* is a wet noodle  
Yami: *points 2 Mr. snail*  
Yami: YAY!!  
Yami: PIGGY  
Yami: *runs towards meimi*  
Meimi: *grabs snail*  
Meimi: oh no you dont!  
Yami: *trips*  
Meimi: *hides*  
Yami: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Momo: -_-;;  
Meimi: can you make that person go away?....someone?....anyone...?? please!  
Momo: y?  
Momo: he's funny  
Momo: hahha  
Yami: *is on the ground screaming*  
Meimi: *to y.yugi* STOP HOGGIN THE SPOTLIGHT!!  
Yami: HUH??!!!  
Meimi: *beats up y.yugi* YOU'RE MAKING ME SLIGHTLY...SANE!  
Yami: ITS THE TALKING RAINBOW!!!  
Meimi: grrr  
Yami: *jumps on Meimi*  
Yami: WHERE R THE SKITTLES??!!  
Meimi: *kick*  
Yami: THAT WAS FUN  
Yami: DO IT AGAIN!!  
Meimi: YOUR A FREAKIN SKITTLE  
Yami: YAY!!  
Yami: CAN I BE A PURPLE SKITTLE??!!  
Meimi: what the heck is his weakness?!?!?  
Momo: hmmm...  
Momo: well  
KoosLaGoopaGoop: *kick again*  
Momo: uhhh  
Momo: *thinks*  
Momo: ......  
Momo: well  
Momo: ummm  
Momo: really hard  
Meimi: ...  
Momo: a ha  
Momo: *snaps fingers*  
*y. malik appears*  
Meimi: *blink*  
Momo: CONTROL Y. YUGI NOW!!  
Y. malik: MY PLEASURE!! MWHAHAHAHHA!!!  
Y. Malik: *controls him*  
Meimi: *blink*  
Y. Malik: NOW STAY STILL!!  
Y. Malik: GOOD BOY  
Y. Malik: STAY STAY!!  
Meimi: hey! i have a rod too!! *takes out twig*  
Y. Malik: BAD BOY  
Y. Malik: BAD BAD!!  
Y. Malik: STAY!!  
Y. Malik: GOOD BOY  
Meimi: *holds up rod*  
Y. Malik: *throws y.yugi a treat*  
Y. Malik: .....  
Meimi: now....who to control...hmmm  
Y. Malik: *disappears*  
Meimi: *looks around*  
Yami: *is not being controlsed*  
Yami: MWHAHAHAA  
Meimi: *blink*  
Yami: *jumps on meimi again*  
Meimi: uhh...FREEZE  
Yami: *grabs mr. snail*  
Yami: HUH??!!  
Meimi: AND NEVER BOTHER MR.SNAIL AGAIN  
Yami: MR. FREEZE??!!!  
Meimi: EVER!  
Meimi: noo  
Meimi: ...  
Meimi: *slaps forehead* this is useless  
Yami: I AM UR WORST LITEMARE!!!  
Meimi: ............  
Meimi: YOU WET NOODLE!  
Yami: YAY!!  
Yami: IMA NOODLE!!  
Meimi: ......  
Yami: AND UR A TALKING RAINBOW  
Yami: O NO  
Yami: SUGAR LOW  
Meimi: *looks around*  
Yami: GOING DOWN  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOO  
Yami: *faints*  
Meimi: hey!? where'd did everyone else go?!?!?  
Momo:...  
Momo: i was there  
Momo: just silent  
Meimi: *blink*  
Yugi:.......  
Meimi: HOW COME YOUR NOT HELPING?!  
Yugi: hmmm?  
Yugi: wats this?  
Yugi: *c's a package*  
Meimi: YOU ARE ALL WET NOODLES!!!  
Yugi: *finds a note on it*  
Meimi: i'm the only sock one here  
Meimi: ....sock....*giggles*  
Yugi: *reading aloud* y. yugi   
Yugi: when he's hyper  
Yugi: tire him out  
Meimi: *blink*  
Yugi: and the sugar well run out of him  
Yugi: i guess thats 2 late now  
Meimi: HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR HIM TO TIRE OUT?!  
Yugi: hmmm  
Yugi: o it says here  
Yugi: about 5 days  
Meimi: well we better start now  
Meimi: y.yugi *holds up a stick* fetch! *throws it*  
Yami: *twitch*  
Yami: *twitch*  
Meimi: *blink*  
Yami: *wakes up* STICK??!!  
Meimi: .........  
Yami: WHERE'S THE SUCKER??!!  
Meimi: no..uh...its a skittle  
Yami: SKITTLE!!!  
Yami: YAY!!  
Meimi: now go get it  
Yami: *goes the opposite way*  
Yami: YAY  
Yami: SKITTLE*  
Meimi: and dont come back  
Yami: *runs in2 passing car*  
Meimi: *mumble*  
Meimi: *claps*  
*car breaks down*  
Yami: *is still okay*  
Meimi: who ever was driving that car....i hope they have insurence  
Yami: GEICO  
Meimi: gecko?  
Gecko: NOOOOOOOOO ITS GEICO  
Gecko: 50 MINUTE CAR INSURANCE  
Gecko: IF UR NOT WITH US  
Gecko: U DONT GET IT  
Meimi: oh.....gecko.....15 minute war insurance  
Yami: WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
Meimi: *blink*  
Meimi: hey! we haven't bashed snail boy yet  
Yami: LETS EAT NUMBERS!!  
Momo: huh?  
Momo: o yea  
Momo: almost forgot  
Momo: *snaps*  
*y. bakura appears in make-up*  
Memi: *blink*  
Y. bakura: uhhhh  
Y. Bakura: i can explain  
Meimi: what are you DOING?  
Y. Bakura: well  
Meimi: -_-;;  
Y. Bakura: umm  
Y. Bakura: IT WAS YAMI MALIK  
Y. Bakura: HE MADE ME DO THIS  
Meimi: ......  
Y. Bakura: U NO  
Y. Bakura: THE ROD AND ALL  
Meimi: hey that gives me an idea!  
Meimi: *takes out twig rod*  
Meimi: *evil grin*  
Yami: YAY ITS CHICKEN MAN!!  
Meimi: I COMMAND YOU TO KEEP Y.YUGI OCCUPIED!  
Y. Bakura: *twitch*  
Y. Bakura: o no  
Y. Bakura: NOT HIM  
Meimi: mwahahahahahaha!!!  
Y. Bakura: HE'S MUCH MORE WORSE THEN THE FREAKY GURL!!  
Meimi: ....  
Y. Bakura: MUCH MUCH WORSE  
Meimi: grrrrrrrrr  
Y. Bakura: WAHHHHHHHH  
Yami: CHICKEN MAN!!  
Meimi: *watches*  
Y. bakura: *runs*  
Meimi: my job is done for today  
Yami: WAIT CHICKEN MAN!!  
Yami: I NEED 2 FIGHT U  
Meimi: lets go home mr. snail  
Meimi: *starts to walk.....to a nearby box...*  
Momo: ....  
Momo: i guess this wraps this story up then  
Meimi: ahh home sweet.....box  
Meimi: yup  
Meimi: another work completed  
Momo: yep  
Momo: now we can all go back 2 our good ol box  
Meimi: though...this one had no.....uh...well it was different....than the others  
Momo: huh?  
Momo: y?  
Momo: lets discuss it at the end  
  
  
~*THE END*~  
  
if anybody wants 2 be in one of meimi and my stories just email me at sw33tlilhon3yb33@animelovers.zzn.com  
if ur emailing me just 2 annoy me, i will hunt u down...personally...*dead serious* 


End file.
